Traditionally, blister pack has been used to house collectible cards, gaming cards and similarly sized products for retail display. Such packaging generally includes a cavity or pocket created in a formable web and attached to a printable, rigid backing, such as paperboard. The formable web is most often petroleum-based, such as a thermoformed plastic and transparent, permitting the packaged product to be viewed while retained in the packaging. In practical use, the packaging promotes the brand and product, identifies package contents and manufacturer, and provides bar coding for retail point-of-sale transactions all while providing a safeguard against theft and product integrity. One drawback to such packaging is that it requires many steps to manufacture. The thermoformed plastic generally requires a machine that can unwind a plastic film or sheet, apply heat until the plastic is pliable, and urge the pliable plastic into negative molds under an applied pressure. Thereafter, the mold is cooled such that the plastic becomes rigid again and maintains its shape when removed from the mold. Following formation of the web, the product must then be inserted into the formed cavity, after which, a backing is glued, hot melted, stapled or otherwise secured to the web.
Another drawback to blister packaging is that the formable web is commonly a petroleum-based material such as polyvinyl chloride (“PVC”). While PVC is well known for its strength and resistance to liquids, chemicals, sunlight and weathering, it is not generally biodegradable or even degradable. As such, it would be desirable to provide packaging that is more environmentally friendly.